Numbers
Numbers are a species of sentient colorful numbers and mathematical variables. The most notable members of this species are Four and X. Appearance In BFB, numbers appear to be more sloppily hand-drawn figures of their symbol. Unlike normal characters, Numbers are hand-drawn. They are drawn with a thick black outline, with one uniform color. Their eyes consist of a black dot (pupil) and the white circle surrounding it (sclera). Their legs are also different, being drawn with width and a lighter color than their body. In "X Finds Out His Value" (canonity is debatable), numbers appear to be more geometrical, drawn with straight lines and curves. Behavior Numbers seem to share a close relationship with one another, rather with non-numbers. Numbers also like to host competitions, or "games". Anatomy Numbers seem to be more flexible than objects. Being round and bulbous, numbers seem to be made out of a squishy material. From character to character, the material varies. Four has squishy material (as seen in BFB 1 when Liy squished him) and X has a dry sponge material (also as seen in BFB 1). The rest of the number's materials are unknown. Abilities Numbers seem to have a range of abilities, greatly differing from the cast. These include: *Screeching (with adverse effect) *Shooting Laser Beams *Reality Warping (Making objects suddenly appear) *Malleable body and limbs *Recovery *Mutilation (Morphing objects) *Sucking up contestants *Super Speed *Dismemberment (Cutting off X's leg) *Teleportation *Cloud manipulation *Levitation *Construction *Regeneration *Morphing Numbers differ in abilities, some being weaker than others. Four has most of the abilities listed. While X is only limited to some abilities (Levitation, Construction, Regeneration). Algebraic evaluation Numbers are able to perform a mathematical operation with each other, and other number-like objects. In "Four Goes Too Far", Four is multiplied with Donut (representing 0), with X being a multiplicative sign. Notable numbers *Four *X *One *Two *Three *Five *Six *Seven *Eight *Donut* *Is not an actual number, but treated as Zero in some cases Trivia *When Four and Donut were multiplied, Four was found as goo inside of Donut. This may mean when any number is multiplied by 0, they are combined into 0. *Numbers seem to come from another realm, outside of the BFDI space. *In "Enter the Exit", when Four goes to eliminate Roboty, he has the old straight outline he had in XFOHV. *Some of them appear as recommended characters in some BFB episodes. **In addition, there are also recommended characters who appear to be letters like X, despite never confirmed as XFOHV characters, such as Y (pronounced "whY" in its recommendation), I, D and K. **Weirdly enough, in BFB 15, there is a recommended character called Asterisk, which is designed like the number and letter characters, despite not being one of them by itself. It might be that way because X can also be considered as a sign of his own in some cases. **There is another recommended character which has similar features to Four called Fourn, but with the differences being that it is yellowish-green and has thorns all over it. It is unknown if it is a number or not, but if it is then there could be other numbers diverted from the main numbers with different names and appearances. *Numbers with two or more digits are connected into one, such as the case with Fourteen, with the 1 and the 4 connected together into 14. Gallery 1xfohv.PNG 2xfohv.PNG Bandicam 2018-02-10 09-31-08-684.jpg Four intro.png Five skip hop.png Six BFB 14.png 15d-recs 0025.png 8 doing nothing.png BFB 14.png XPoseBFB13.png WHY1.PNG Lowercase i.png D asking question.png Lowercase k.png Asterisk.png Fourn.png DonutOs.png Category:Species Category:Numbers